Generally, a cork wiring device comprises an assembly made of metal wire and provided with two parts, namely on the one hand a cage comprising a ring intended to cover the top of the stopper (made of cork) and from which four legs extend radially, intended to be pressed down on the stopper and the neck of the bottle, and on the other hand a band that connects the free ends of said legs and that is flanged under a ring of said neck. The cork wiring device additionally comprises a metal plate that constitutes the interface with the stopper, being inserted between the latter and the ring, and that has the function from a technical standpoint of distributing the forces from the pressure and of preventing the metal wire becoming embedded in the cork, and from an aesthetic standpoint of producing a domed shape.
An exemplary cork wiring device of this kind, with a cage comprising four legs, is described in document FR-2 836 456.
However, a cork wiring device of this type has the drawback of requiring a considerable length of metal wire for making it.
To overcome this drawback at least, document FR-2 918 042 describes a cork wiring device comprising three legs that meet at the top of the cage, in a Y shape.
However, this last-mentioned cork wiring device also has drawbacks. Firstly, the forces exerted are not distributed uniformly, and this tends to generate a lateral force on the plate, which may move sideways and therefore has a problem of stability, notably with a risk of deformation of the plate.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming these and other drawbacks.